Gosip
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Summary:Gray Fullbuster,Juvia Lockser dikabarkan berpacaran! Oh,dan,membuat seorang gadis sakit hati Lucy HEartfilia gimana tuh?/Bad Summary RnR plz?/ GrayLu!


.

Gosip

Summary:Di Fairy Fiore Highschool 'gosip,isu,kabar atau apalah yang biasa kalian sebut sedang beredar tentang Juvia Lockser dan Gray Fullbuster yang berpacaran,di Majalah Highschool maupun Magnolia-Highschool,dan rupanya itu adalah salah satu kabar menyakitkan bagi Lucy Heartfilia bagaimana tuh?

WARNING! For GrayLu-fans maybe a little GrUvia inside!

Gosip,apa yang kalian pikirkan soal gosip? Sebuah berita _trend_ yang terkadang menyenangkan,tetapi juga menyedihkan. Gosip adalah berita yang tidak pernah bertanggung jawab soal apa yang mereka bilang maupun yang mereka tulis,hanya sekedar melihat mendengar dan memfoto sudah dapat dijadikan 'gosip' yang terkadang menjadi fitnah.

Lucy Heartfilia,gadis berusia 17 tahunan itu sedang ditimpa Kota Malang *Digebuk Lucy* eh,maksudnya kemalangan,karena 'gosip' yang sedang beredar di kalangan siswa-siswi Fairy Fiore Highschool bahkan kabarnya,saking terkenalnya FFH sampai-sampai terdengar ke luar majalah sekolah antara lain Magnolia News yang terbaru.

Mau tahu apa gosip itu? Gosip itu adalah soal teman masa kecilnya—Gray Fullbuster dengan Juvia Lockser murid pindahan dari Phantom Highschool 3 tahun lalu,Juvia dan Gajeel masuk waktu kelas 3 SMP katanya mereka pacaran,dan itu membuat Lucy sakit hati,dia meremas kembali satu kertas bergambar Juvia dan Gray sekalipun itu _browsing_ dari internet fans-fansnya GrUvia-fans aduhh! Lucy semakin sedih!

Di luar,ibunya Lucy,Layla Heartfilia sedang bingung ada apa dengan putrinya yang satu itu "Lucy sayang,buka pintunya,"Kata Layla lembut "Buka saja Ma! Tidak dikunci!"Teriak Lucy dari dalam _tidak dikunci..? _Tanya Layla dalam hati sudah jelas-jelas pintunya terkunci rapat,Layla membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan...ya ampun! Kamarnya penuh sobekan kertas,gulungan kertas dan hal-hal yang berupa kertas lainnya.

Layla menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa sayang?  
Tanya Layla "Bete,"Kata Lucy "Kamu marah gara-gara ini?" Layla memungut Magnolia-Highschool edisi GrUvia khusus Valentine,Lucy mencengkram Hp-nya geram "Tidak kok Ma," "Lalu kenapa dibuang ke tong sampah?" "Salah lempar,"Jawab Lucy singkat.

Wendy,sepupu Lucy yang yatim-piatu yang kini tinggal di rumah Heartfilia masuk ke kamarnya "_Oneechan_ kenapa? _Oneechan_ sedang patah hati ya?"Tanya Wendy,Lucy menggeleng "Tidak kok,"Kata Lucy tersenyum mengelus kepala Wendy.

Layla tersenyum "Oh,ya kamu ingat 'kan ulang tahunnya Ultear? Keluarga Fullbuster mengundang kita makan malam,pakai baju yang cantik ya,Wendy juga!"Kata Layla,Lucy memutar bola matanya "Iya ma,"Kata Lucy "Lucy-nee tidak perlu sembunyikan apapun dari Wendy! Wendy tahu! Lucy-nee ada masalah!"Kata Wendy merajuk "Tidak apa Wendy,"Kata Lucy mengelus pipi Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 07.00 malam hari Sabtu ini,Layla bersiap dengan gaun _pink_-nya,Wendy mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda transparan dengan dalaman biru muda pula,ada hiasan mawar berwarna biru tua,ungu dan merah juga daun-daun dan hiasa berbentuk hati "Lucy sayang! Turun! Kita mau ke rumahnya Gray sampai pukul 11.30 lho!"Kata Layla.

Lucy turun dari tangga,dia mengenakan gaun selutut dan _stocking _berwarna putih,gaunnya berwarna biru dongker,juga ada belahan dengan tali berwarna putih,lengan bajunya seperti Putri Belle dalam cerita Beauty and The Beast berwarna putih,ada juga hiasan pita putih,dia membawa tas berwarna putih,rambutnya diikat (Kayak sama Cancer)agak rapih,dipita putih pula "Kau cantik,"Kata Layla.

Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka berjalan ke rumah Keluarga Fullbuster yang hanya 15 menit dari situ.

TING TONG!

Ur M. Fullbuster membuka pintunya "Layla! Selamat datang! Silverr! Ada Layla!"Seru Ur "Iya tahu!"Kata Silver Fullbuster,setelah diizinkan masuk mereka langsung ke ruang makan."Yang mana Layla?"Tanya Silver agak bingung.

Layla tertawa "Kau bisa saja!" "Ya,sudahlah,"Kata Silver

KRRRIIIINGGGG!

"Aku permisi sebentar,"Kata Lucy ada telepon dari Levy "Ahh,biasa ya?"Tanya Wendy "Gray! Ultear! Turun!"Perintah Silver "Iya ayah!"Kata mereka serempak.

"Halo Levy-chan?" "Ganbatte _untuk PDKT sama Gray ya!"_ "ihhh! Levy-chan jahat!"Dengus Lucy dari ujung sana,Levy tertawa.

.

.

Gray turun kebawah dengan tuxedo warna hitam dengan kemeja biru muda "Ahh,Tante Layla apa kabar?" "Baik Gray," "Lho? Tante tidak pernah cerita tante punya dua anak?"Tanya Gray menatap Wendy "Bukan,dia sepupu Tante yang sekarang tinggal di rumah Tante,"Kata Layla "oh,Hai Wendy! Aku Gray,"Sapa Gray,dia suka sekali kalau lihat anak kecil yang lucu "Halo Gray-nii!"Kata Wendy tersenyum.

Gray melihat ke kanan-kiri "Lucy mana Tante?"Tanya Gray "Biasa,lagi ada telepon dari Levy di taman belakang tuh,"Kata Layla,Gray tersenyum dulu dia dan Lucy senang sekali bermain di taman itu,sebelum ibu Gray meninggal dan akhirnya menikah dengan Ur.

Gray niat jahil,dia akan menjahili Lucy "Levy!" "Kalau nelepon tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak ya,"Kata Gray berbisik di telinga Lucy "GYAA! SETAN!" Gray tertawa sampai berguling-guling,menatap wajah jengah Lucy "Huaaa! Kau belum berubah! Dijahili begitu saja kaget!Hahaha!"Gray tertawa,Lucy mendengus sebal dan melangkah masuk seenaknya "A—Hey!"Kata Gray mengejarnya "Blee!"Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya "Dasar!"Kata Silver menggeleng-gelengkana kepalanya.

TING TONG!

"Igneel,Natsumi,Natsu,Strauss bersaudara,Erza dan Fernandes!"Kata Ur "Ur! Apa itu cuman kerjaanmu?"Tanya Silver "Ya habis aku ngapain lagi?"Tanya Ur "Oh rupanya keluarga Heartfilia datang duluan ya?"Tanya Igneel "Kau mengajak bertengkar ya Igneel?"Tanya Layla "Tumben sekali Layla berantem dengan Igneel biasanya kau yang berantem dengan Igneel,"Cibir Ur "Hahaha! Tanya saja sama mereka,"Kata Silver.

Lucy berjalan diikuti Gray dari belakangnya "Kau jahat Luce! Aku kan cuman bercanda!" Kata Gray "Biarin aja!"Kata Lucy "Kenapa? Dijahili Gray lagi?"Tanya Lisanna "Ya,biasalah!"Kata Lucy "Berapa orang lagi yang belum datang?"Tanya Ur "dua," "Maaf kami terlambat,"kata sebuah suara.  
DEG!

"Ah,Juvia,Lyon selamat datang...,"Kata Silver dengan muka yang agak gimanaaaa gitu (LEBAY!) Lucy mematung mulutnya terasa kering "Karena semua telah datang,ayo kita mulai acaranya!"Kata Ur "Iyaa,"Kata semua serempak tapi tidak dengan Lucy dan Wendy "Wendy kenapa?"Tanya Lucy "Perempuan itu! Aku..aku gak suka dia dekat dengan Gray-nii!"Wendy mendengus "Itu siapa?"Tanya Wendy melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya di gendong Igneel "Itu Romeo,sepupunya Natsu yang yatim-piatu,kenapa? Wendy mau kenalan?"Tanya Lucy menggoda.

Wendy mukanya merah,tapi mengangguk "Hehe! Sudah sana!"Kata Lucy,akhirnya Wendy berkenalan dengan Romeo merekapun bermain bersama.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini harusnya sama seperti malam tahun-tahun sebelumnya,tanpa tambahan Juvia Lockser dan Lyon Vastia, hanya dipenuhi canda-tawa oke,tahun ini pun begitu tetapi,berbedanya Lucy tidak lagi tertawa,yang ada terdiam mematung,bukannya tertawa seperti tahun lalu,melihat Natsu yang mukanya ditumpahi krim pai oleh Gray,melihat Silver dan Igneel bertengkar.

Lucy menghela nafas _Kalau begini sih,mau PDKT apanya? _Tanya Lucy sembari mengaduk-aduk minumannya,Gray diujung sana sedang mengobrol dengan Juvia entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat muka keduanya memerah "Aku..aku mau telepon Sting,"izin Lucy.

Sting adalah sepupu Lucy sepupu Lucy itu ada Sting,Loke dan Laxus,ketiganya se-sekolah termasuk Wendy.

.Pip.  
Lucy memencet nomor telepon Sting "_Haiiii_ blondie! _Ada apa_ _nih?_"Tanya Sting dari ujung sana "Berhentilah memanggilku _blondie_ Sting! Kau sedang ada di mana sekarang?"Tanya Lucy "_Rumahnya_ _Rogue,kenapa? Aa cieee! Kamu suka ya sama Rogue_," "Ngomong pikir lu! Jadi _paparazzi _mampus gua!" "_Ahahah_!" "Eh,gue kasih tau soal hubungan lu ama Yukino ke majalah Highschool ya," ancam Lucy "_Eh! Jangan dong_!" "Alahh! Lu nya aja gitu sa' bodo ah!" "_LUCE!_" "Heheheh!"Lucy mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sting.

Dia sudah agak senang,namun mendengar suara Juvia rasa sedih itu kembali muncul,dia segera menatap layar Handphone-nya fotonya dan Gray sewaktu kelas 2 SMP tepat setahun sebelum Juvia dan Gajeel datang,mereka berdua berfoto di _Ice Skate Park_,sedang musim salju saat itu.

Lucy mengenakan mantel hangat warna biru muda dan Gray biru tua,lucy mengenakan penutup telinga,tangan mereka membentuk huruf 'V' Itu lucu,mengenang kembali memori yang dulu.

Lucy terisak sedikit.

Layla P.o.V.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Lucy berdiam di halaman belakang entah apa pasalnya hingga ia tak mau memasuki rumah Fullbuster yang hangat itu Silver dan Ur berdecih sebal melihat putranya bersama gadis bermarga Lockser itu "Kalian kenapa?"Tanyaku "Layla,jujur saja,sebenarnya kami tak ingin mengundang Juvia kesini,namun itu permintaan Gray,gosip nya sudah sampai di Magnolia News bahwa mereka berpacaran!"Kata Ur.

Jadi itu sebabnya,Ultear tidak mendapat apa-apa dari Siegrain tapi ehm,mereka berpacaran sekarang "Ultear,cobalah kau cek keadaan Lucy,"pinta Silver,Ultear mengangguk.

ULTEAR P.O.V.

Aku berjalan kehalaman belakang,samar-samar kudengar suara tangis tertahan dan .Itu pasti dia "Lucy?"Tanyaku pelan "U-Ultear!"Buru-buru ia mematikan Handphone-nya sekilas,kulihat itu fotonya Gray dan dia pada masa kecil "Kau kenapa? Kau tak boleh berbohong padaku,"Kataku "aku...,"Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat mataku membulat "A-Apa?"

.

.

.

Dua belas menit setelahnya,Lucy masih terdiam di bangku halaman belakang menatap bintang-bintang Handphone masih ia cengkram,dia menolak masuk kedalam sekalipun Ultear sudah mengajaknya "Kau cantik lho,malam ini Juvia," terdengar suara Gray,Lucy tersedak mengapa hanya Juvia yang ia puji? Mengapa tidak dia? Tidak Lucy Heartfilia? Lucy kembali menangis.

Ditatapnya lama-lama sebuah gelang yang melingkar dipergelangannya,kini pukul 08.56 masih beberapa jam lagi mereka di rumah keluarga Fullbuster,apakah dia akan terdiam terus disini? Tentu saja,mungkin jawabannya ya, dan mungkin tidak.

Gelang berwarna perak itu menyala-nyala,ada sebuah batu permata yang bersinar ditengahnya,batu kristal,itu dicocokkan dengan kalung kristal di lehernya,hadiah nya dari Gray umur ke-15 "_Let it go,Let it go can't hold it back anymore,let it go,let it go,turn away and slam the door_...,"Lucy harus bisa membebaskan dirinya dari seluruh ini, jika dia ada di posisi Anna sekarang,berarti Hans adalah Gray hey tunggu! Mengapa Lucy mengibaratkannya dengan tokoh Frozen!?

Tangan kecil menepuk pundaknya "Lucy-nee,ayo masuk! Ayo!"Ajak Wendy,Lucy tersenyum lemah,menggeleng tetapi Wendy memaksanya,dia tak bisa melawan sepupu kesayangannya itu,ia terpaksa masuk kedalam,melawan kesakitannya.

Lucy menemani Wendy bermain dengan Romeo "Wendy ngantuk ya?"Tanya Lucy "Iya...hoammh," "Wendy tidur saja,Romeo ngantuk tidak?" "Aku juga ngantuk,"Kata Romeo,Lucy memutuskan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dan dongeng Cinderella pada kedua anak itu,mereka tertidur lelap di kamar tamu.

Diam-diam,Gray memperhatikannya,Lucy sungguh penyanyang,baik hati,cantik,lucu dan walau terkadang cerewet,suaranya bagus,pintar dan suka berimajinasi Gray mengenal baik Lucy.

Lucy keluar dari kamar tidur setelah Wendy dan Romeo terlelap bersebelahan,dan tentu saja setelah mengurangi suhu dingin AC dan menyelimuti mereka berdua,Lucy menyeka dahinya "Butuh tisu?"Tanya Lyon "Eh?" "Aku tahu,kau habis menidurkan mereka 'kan?"Tanya Lyon menyondorkan tisu "Trims,"Kata Lucy.

Pukul 09.23 mereka mengadakan pesta dansa,menyebalkan! Sungguh! Gray memilih Juvia untuk dijadikan pasangan dansanya,Lyon memilih Lucy akhirnya. Pesta dansa selesai pukul 09.48 dari sisa waktu itu,mereka habiskan untuk menonton,Juvia tertidur dan akhirnya di gendong ala _bridal-style _oleh Gray ke kamar tamu ke-2 Lucy,hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Hari Senin, dan menyuruh memberikan laporan setelah istirahat,namun Gray lupa membawa buku laporannya, awalnya Lucy mau meminjamkannya,namun ia mematung begitu melihat Juvia memberikan buku laporannya duluan hati Lucy sakit,sakit sekali.

Pulang sekolah,Gray bertelepon dengan Juvia _'dirty talk'_ itulah yang biasa disebut disekolah,di rumah Lucy menangis lagi sampai memmbanting segala yang ada di kamarnya sampai figura yang ada fotonya dan Gray dilempar hingga pecah,keesokan harinya,Lucy tidak boleh dulu masuk sekolah.

Ultear begitu prihatin,ia sampai membentak Gray tetapi Gray masih TIDAK mengerti oke,itu gila kan?

Teman-temannya menjenguk Lucy,namun diantara itu tak sekalipun ia menemukan sosok Gray Fullbuster,saat ditanya "Dia sedang bersama Juvia,katanya ada tugas,"itu ucapan Levy,Lucy menjadi 'liar' lagi,teman-temannya menenangkannya,hingga esok harinya.

Ketika Gray ingin menjenguknya,seperti semuanya sudah terlambat,yang ia temukan hanya sepucuk surat dari Lucy.

_12 November _

_Dear My Family,My Friends,My Crush._

_Ini,aku tak tahu apakah ini surat terakhir dariku,mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak,oh ini sangat berat,aku ingin mati._

_Sejak keddatangan Juvia di FFH Gray,orang yang kusukai,teman masa kecilku,mulai jarang bermain denganku,aku sedih,aku sudah mencoba menahan seluruh hari terakhir ini,aku putus asa,aku sudah mencoba _Move On_ tetapi aku tidak bisa._

_Gray,kuharap kau bahagia bersama Juvia, maybe for you I'm just a friend, but for me you're more than a friends. Gray,aku mencintaimu,aku menyukaimu apa adanya,sejak kelas 4 aku mulai menyukaimu,Gray,terima kasih atas segala kenangan ini._

_P.S. Aku akan bunuh diri,jangan kejar aku,jangan cari aku_

_Sayang Selalu Lucy Heartfilia._

Layla menjerit histeris,lalu pingsan Silver dan Ur segera membawanya ke kamar,Ultear hampir membunuh Gray,bersama dengan Erza, Levy dan Lisanna menangis,Wendy apalagi dia memukul Gray,Natsu berkata betapa bodohnya dia,Lyon mencekik Gray.

_Ini Tidak boleh terjadi!_

Jerit Gray dalam hati,dia berlari ke Magnolia Blue Bridge,kabarnya itu adalah tempat favorit bunuh diri. Dan,benar saja,sudah ada kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah tubuh yang basah "LUCY!"Jerit Gray,tanpa pikir panjang,dia melakukan pernafasan langsung,nafas Lucy mulai teratur,Gray segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu,Lucy sudah bisa berinteraksi.

Gray menjenguknya "Lucy...," "Gray...,ah,kau pasti sudah baca suratnya,tidak apa-apa,kalau kamu tidak suka aku.. aku bisa mengatasinya..," "TIDAK! Lucy! Dengar aku—aku—aku mencintaimu,sejak umurku 5 tahun,aku kira kamu menyukai Natsu aku...aku...,"Lucy menutup mulut Gray menggunakan telunjuknya,lalu menciumnya.

Yah,akhirnya bahagia kan?  
-Heyyy! Drama-nya kerasa gak? Semoga yes! Hahaha!

RnR please?


End file.
